Elegance
by Ishikawa Ran
Summary: Cats Story. XD Bout friggin' time! It's a TuggerxMistoffelees before you read... just thought I'd warn you. SLASH!


Elegance

By: Ishikawa Ran

Rating: R... Well M now... for themes X3

Summary: Nobody ever thought that the original conjuring cat could get lovesick. Nobody thought it was possible for him. He was always busying himself with something else… Entertaining the Kittens and even the occasional adult, sitting and basking in the sun… He'd always have something batter to do besides love a queen… but one certain cat soon realizes that it's not a queen he's after… But oddly enough he also finds… that he returns the magical cat's feelings…

o-

"Why can't you show us magic again, Mr. Mistoffelees?"

"I believe I've been through this with you… I do get tired you know…"

"You never did before this…"

"Etcetera… really I'm just not up for it today…"

"Humph! Fine, I'll go find Tugger than…"

Thos same conversation had been going on ALL day… each time it was with a different kit. And each time it ended in them heading to find Tugger… '_That lady-killer…'_ The black cat sighed and laid back down on the surprisingly cool hood on the car in the junkyard. He'd been so out of it recently that he could swear he could fall asleep on his feet sometimes… He also figured that if anything whether it be another Cat or a Pollicle, he wouldn't notice… Even if the Pollicle was ready to eat him alive. For some reason, the Original Conjuring Cat didn't see this fate as a terrible loss… Everybody would just miss the magic and the shows he put on for the kits. Only his magic… Never him… He could die naturally right now, and Mistoffelees knew somebody would complain about how boring it was… as much as he hated to admit, he liked the attention. He was always the shyest cat you could meet, but the small chance he got to be noticed was great enough for him to smile at the crowd.

One such person who'd seen his face light up at every clap was Tugger. He'd always figured that the little cat loved attention and was just afraid to admit it. He himself was beginning to hate all of the attention directed at him… it was being taken from the younger cat's self and he was becoming sick of walking in on one of his magic shows for the kittens and having EVERYONE (Every queen anyway) turn to acknowledge and no longer pay an mind to the little black and white cat.

The curious cat himself padded quietly towards the car, hopping up when he saw the little magician lying there. The cat's eyes were open, but seemed blank, even from where Tugger was standing. He crept slowly so as not to disturb the cat. Sneaking was one thing that was very difficult to do if your target was the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees… He was normally so alert that sneaking up was just about damned near impossible. He paused within a few inches of the young black cat's ear…

"Mistoffelees?"

If the black cat had jumped any higher, he'd be on the moon. He turned quickly, shivering slightly and saw Tugger there. He sighed and tried to relax. "Tugger, you know not to do that…"

The Rum Tum Tugger chuckled and shook his head. "Nobody's ever gotten the chance to do that… So you've never had to tell us not to." He ruffled the other fur atop his friend's head and smiled. "You've been extremely… lost, I guess, for the past couple of days… are you all right…?"

The smaller Tom just nodded slightly in agreement. He didn't want anybody to worry about him… there was really nothing all that big to worry about… It was just… him…

"Well, the kittens have missed your magic. Your shows almost make their lives… well, magical I suppose… If you don't get better they'll chew you out everyday. Like sharks those ones…" He chuckled again…

Mistoffelees had been silently dreading hearing that and sighed again, lying down and rolling over facing away from the other. "Is that… all I'm good for…? Magic and parlor tricks to amuse them…?"

Tugger blinked and gazed down at the young Tom, who was still nearly a kitten himself. His eyes softened a bit and he laid his paw on the younger one's back. "So there is something wrong… hn… I figured as much... just had to ask the right questions…" He had only now just noticed how nobody ever really was happy that Mistoffelees was there unless he was performing for them… a sad excuse to say they were friends with him… But Tugger knew he could say the fact and be telling the truth… He'd been friends with the young Tom since he'd been a very little kit. When younger, he'd even offered to teach the younger kitten some of the 'tricks of the trade' as he called them… although now he felt horrible about it, Tugger realized that this had been a peak moment in his life. It had been the first time he'd seen the young kit do magic. It hadn't been much at all really…

o-

_"T-Tricks…?"_

_"Yeah! You seem like the quiet type of kitten… a few of my tricks of the trade and you can have queens all over you soon!"_

_"Tricks…"_

_The young black kitten glanced around the small alleyway and picked up a piece of crumpled paper that had apparently missed the trashcan. He folded his hands around it and closed his eyes. Upon opening them, he held his paws out for Tugger. The older cat blinked and held out his paws to receive the object…_

_When the young cat opened his paws, he released a small, white baby bird into the other's paw. It flapped its little wings elegantly. It was obvious the little bird could fly, but it stayed in Tugger's paws, looking up at him with almost a look of happiness. Tugger's eyes were wide, and he looked up into Mistoffelees' eyes as the young kitten smiled._

_"Tricks!"_

_-o- _

_Tugger let a small smile on his face as well as the little bird gave his paw a nuzzle and flew away. "Y-Yeah… I guess that works too…"_

Tugger smiled lightly at the memory… He was the first one Mistoffelees trusted to show him his magic… but he blurted it out to everyone, thinking it was something everyone should see, even though he knew well enough that Mistoffelees was very shy, but he thought that everybody would love that little trick… Mistoffelees never again conjured a bird. He had already had some other things to show the others when they approached him about it. Tugger had always thought that Mistoffelees hadn't had enough power to conjure another bird… But soon he realized that maybe… just maybe…

That trick was saved special for him.

Tugger lay next to the young cat and stared at the sky. "You are loved here Misto, trust me… And it isn't just for your magic."

"Then tell me…" His small voice whispered. "What other good am I…? W-What else could I do…? If I d-didn't have magic, what would I do…?"

"Everyone has a purpose… Heck if anybody has no true reason to be here it's me. I go around flirting with every queen within my range… and for what? I refuse to mate with any of them; it isn't like I really have a chance." Tugger sighed and continued looking up at the sky. "Besides… you're really friendly… and even if you don't know it yet, you're a very good looking Tom… If a relationship is what you're worried about don't be. Give it time. Somebody out there loves you…"

"It's not… that… kind of…" Mistoffelees cringed lightly and curled into a ball. He wasn't good looking… not like Tugger… What got him was that Tugger could have any girl that he might want; yet he spends his time wasting his life on him…? Tugger was his only true friend at this point… even if Mistoffelees felt he didn't deserve it… "I-I just feel… Nobody really likes me for who I am… If you… notice, the kits only talk to me when they're bored and want me to do magic for them… Yet today, because I wasn't feeling p to it, they didn't even stay to talk to me… in fact, Etcetera said she was going to go find you-…"

"Oh… she did, trust me… five minutes with that mouth of hers can drive you up a wall… In fact that's how I got rid of her… I wanted to spend the day with my friend today, Mistoffelees… I hope that's not a crime…"

"…It should be…" The young black tom whispered. "When it's me anyway…"

Tugger sighed and sat up, rolling on his stomach and facing the conjuror. "You remember the first trick you showed me? The one with the little bird…?"

Mistoffelees ears perked up and he smiled quietly to himself. "Yeah… I remember…"

"The more I think about it… The more I think that that little bird was just like you… Pure, Happy, and loving… even if it was hidden inside, the little bird's feelings were actually quite clear to me in its eyes, just before it flew away…" He smiled and ruffled the teen tom's fur. "Just like you… Just before you leave the room, I catch a glimpse of a small grain of happiness in your eyes… You smile and wave… and I know it's a real smile…"

Mistoffelees felt the fingers weave through his fur and flinched lightly as though burned. "P-Please don't…. touch me…" He said quickly, running his own paws over his head, covering his ears lightly and resting his forehead against he cool metal of the car's hood. "S-…Sorry…"

Tugger pulled his hand away and looked to the sky again. It was almost time… "Come on… I wanna show you something…"

o-

It was just about sunset by time the two Jellicles had made it to the roof of a semi high building. Tugger pulled the young cat down as he sat on the ledge and stretched his legs over the edge. The younger cat's ears bent lightly and touched the back of his head. "Tugger… isn't that dangerous…? You could fall…"

"I'm fine… this is the one place the queens can't get me… Besides, I remember correctly that I wanted to show you something…" He patted the spot next to him, and the younger cat looked at him as though he were insane.

Mistoffelees lightly bit his lip and crawled his way towards the edge, sitting a bit more towards the inside that Tugger was, keeping his feet up. "Why… are we here…?"

"Just watch…" He pointed to the sun, which had begun to set, the two Tom's watched the sun until it dipped a bit into the horizon… and the rays of light left behind resembled that of a bird, spreading it's wings and flying away.

The young black cat gasped lightly as the sun setting made it look like the bird was actually flying towards it. He placed a small black paw over his mouth and laughed lightly, marveling at the sight of it. "I-It's…" He leaned a bit towards it, dangling his own feet over the edge. "I-It's beautiful…"

"It reminds me of that little bird everyday…" The Rum Tum Tugger smiled lightly and reached towards the slowly disappearing form. "It reminds me of you as well…" A small touch had interrupted the older cat and he looked over… Mistoffelees had leaned his head against the other's shoulder and had closed his eyes. Tugger's face saddened lightly as he reached over and stroked the kits cheek. "You always choose the worst times to fall asleep, kid…" He sighed, lifted the young tom into his arms. Carrying him all the way to the black cat's home would be a bit of a trouble. So he decided that his home was his best bet…

o-

The young black tom's eyes opened to the dimly lit room of an unfamiliar home… He rubbed his eyes and attempted to roll over, succeeding in doing so… but suddenly looking another sleeping Tom right in the face.

It was Tugger.

If Mistoffelees had jumped back any further, he'd be through the wall. His fur stood on end as he batted slightly at his ear, trying to figure out exactly how he'd managed to fall asleep and wake up in Tugger's cat bed… Cat nip maybe…? The young black cat shivered lightly and felt his face heat up. 'Oh, Everlasting Cat, don't let it be that...' He thought quietly to himself, trying to calm down. He glanced back over to the chick magnet… and stared straight into his brown eyes. Again, Mistoffelees found his hair standing on end as he flinched lightly. "U-Um… I-I-I… I mean… W-What happened…?"

Tugger laughed lightly and shook his head. "What are you getting so flustered about…? You fell asleep while we were on the roof, so I brought you here to sleep. I was never sure where you lived, and my home was closer." He smirked. "I promise my family won't throw you out if you're good."

Mistoffelees silently breathed, happy that they didn't do anything… like that… He batted at his ear once and looked down. "Well, I should head home then… I don't want to burden you or make your humans feel like they have to feed me…" He headed straight for the cat door, hoping, silently, that Tugger would call him back… when he heard nothing he took a quick glance back at Tugger… He had a smirk on his face.

Mistoffelees was standing right next to the cat door as he turned back to the other slightly. "What's… What so funny…?" He asked quietly… and thunder struck unbelievably loud outside, sending the black cat's hair at its end and he nearly flew, disappearing under the other Tom's cat blanket. Tugger chuckled lightly and shook his head again, lifting the blanket from Mistoffelees head. "Should've warned you there… but I figured finding out first hand was more effective." He scratched behind the younger Tom's ear and smiled. "Sorry… kinda rude, hn?"

Mistoffelees felt his face heat up again and he looked down, resting his head against the soft cushion of the cat bed. "I guess… I'm staying here then…" He whispered.

"Looks like it." The other answered simply, yawning and stretching, his tail wrapping subconsciously around the other's body. Of course, the curious cat took no notice of his disobedient tail. "Night then… We'll discuss your little… fret with yourself in the morning… All right? And be frank with me then… don't hide anything…" He smiled lightly. "See you Misto…" He whispered, falling asleep soon after.

Mistoffelees bit his lip lightly and blushed at the tail around him. He laid his head down burying his face in the soft fabric that smelled amazingly of Tugger… and he smiled happily… Maybe… Just maybe… There was something he could do about this…

o-

A/N: Wow, I suppose I have to make this a multi chapter one… Damn! Oh well, more reviews for me then… Not that I'm complaining. XD


End file.
